


A Weekend at Chase's

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: “Oh, Chase, I wasn’t expecting you for another hour at least!” Stacy pulled her robe tighter around herself and smiled awkwardly up at her ex-husband. “The kids aren’t quite ready to go yet.”“That’s alright, I can wait,” Chase said, with a nonchalant wave. “I got out of work faster than I expected, so I figured I would just drop by and see if they were ready to go.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, Chase, I wasn’t expecting you for another hour at least!” Stacy pulled her robe tighter around herself and smiled awkwardly up at her ex-husband. “The kids aren’t quite ready to go yet.”

“That’s alright, I can wait,” Chase said, with a nonchalant wave. “I got out of work faster than I expected, so I figured I would just drop by and see if they were ready to go.”

“You could have called…” Stacy muttered, but let Chase past her into the living room where Sam and Grayson had been quietly playing. 

“Daddy!” Grayson shot up and ran over to Chase, flinging himself into his dad’s arms.

“Hey buddy, how’re you doing?” Chase ruffled Grayson’s hair. “How was school?”

“It was great!” Grayson proceeded to launch into an extremely quick rundown of how his school week had been and what he’d done. Chase looked up to say hi to Sam, but found the older girl had quietly vanished while he’d been preoccupied.

“Hey, go back to playing for a while, buddy. I want to say hi to Sam.” Chase put Grayson back down and went to his daughter’s room to find her suitcase neatly packed and ready to go on the bed, but no Sam.

“Mom, I don’t want to go with dad this weekend,” Chase heard the quiet remark coming from Stacy’s room and paused to listen.

“What?” Chase saw Stacy look down at the girl, pausing in the middle of putting her hair up. The pretty blonde hair that she shared with Grayson that Chase used to love to play with. Sam had gotten his thicker dark brown hair and Stacy’s brown eyes. 

“Sam, you were so excited to go to your dad’s earlier. What changed?”

“I want to stay here.”

“Well honey, you can’t. Mommy’s not going to be here much, so there’s no one to watch you.”

“I’m ten now, mom, I can watch myself!” Chase watched Stacy smile fondly and reach down to put a hand on Sam’s head.

“How’d you get to be so grown up already, darling?” Stacy stood again to finish doing her hair. “Maybe you can stay here next weekend, but for now, I already planned on having you go by your dad. Why don’t you go help Gray finish packing, alright? Because I know he hasn’t done it yet.”

Sam sighed but obediently got up. Chase quickly moved past the door to go back down the hall to the living room.

“Hey buddy, why don’t we go get you packed up?”

“Aw daddy, packing’s boring!” Grayson whined, pushing his lower lip out in an over-exaggerated pout. 

“Faster you pack, faster we can leave. Maybe if you guys are good, we can stop and get ice cream on the way home.” Chase wiggled his eyebrows to make Gray laugh.

“Promise?”

“Promise. But only if you guys are good. And that means that you need to finish packing up your stuff. Tell you what, I’ll come help and you can show me all your Pokemon cards.”

~~~

“You know, I’m impressed.” Stacy stood in the doorway of Grayson’s room with her hands on her hips. “Usually he hates packing.”

“It’s not packing if it’s a game, right Gray?” Chase held out a fist for his son to bump.

“Well, I haven’t necessarily thought of trickshotting all of his clothes into his suitcase, but I guess whatever works.” Stacy glanced at her phone. “Either way, I’m glad you got him packed up because I need to get going.”

“Got a hot date?”

“Chase!” Stacy said in that particularly annoying tone of voice. “You know that this is a work meeting!”

“Whatever you say, Stace.” Stacy sighed, shaking her head.

“I don’t have time to have this conversation right now.”

“No, but you don’t have time to have any conversation ever.” Chase leaned against the closed front door, eyes closed. 

“Chase, just take the kids and go. Neither of us need this and they don’t need to see it.”

“If you say so.” Chase held out his hands for Sam and Grayson. Grayson went right over to his dad and took his hand. 

“We can get ice cream, right?”

“I did promise, didn’t I?”

“Was I good?”

“Very good. You guys are always the best.” Chase wiggled his fingers at Sam. “C’mon Sam, let’s go.”

Sam however, clung resolutely to her mother’s arm and shook her head.

“Sam, this weekend, you have to go,” Stacy said. “Your dad’s even gonna get you guys ice cream.”

Sam whispered something, avoiding Chase’s eyes.

“What was that honey?” Stacy asked.

“I don’t wanna go.”

“What’s with the mood change all of the sudden, Sam? You were just so excited to spend the weekend, what happened?” Chase asked and Stacy shrugged.

“I asked the same thing myself.”

“I wanna stay with my  _ dad _ ,” Sam said, and Chase and Stacy looked at each other.

“Sam, honey you  _ are _ staying with your dad.” There was worry in Stacy’s voice, in her eyes as she looked at her daughter, but Sam just shook her head.

“With my dad,” She repeated. Chase stepped forward and crouched in front of her.

“You are coming to stay with me, Sam-I-Am.” He smiled and reached out to take her hand, but she pulled away. 

“Maybe you should take her to the doctor over the weekend, Chase,” Stacy suggested. “An actual doctor, not Jack’s friend.”

“Aw I told you Henrik’s a real doctor, Stace,” Chase said, not breaking eye contact with Sam. 

“Maybe I  _ should _ keep them here this weekend after all…” Stacy said hesitantly. 

“I think I’m capable of taking her to a doctor if I need to,” Chase said shortly. “Besides, maybe she doesn’t need to go to one. Maybe this is just something she’s doing. How much attention have you actually been giving them this week?”

“Are you implying I’m neglecting my own children, Chase?” Stacy asked, sounding offended and Chase just shrugged. Stacy pushed Sam towards Chase, ignoring the girl’s little panicked cry, and started to stalk towards her car. “After this weekend, I think we need to have a talk about several things. You’re being uncharacteristically rude. I know your friend is in a coma and your life is falling apart, but you don’t need to take it out on me!”

Chase caught both his children’s hands tightly, giving a mirthless little laugh.

“ _ My _ life is falling apart? Might want to look at your own life there, sweetheart. Namely at the amount of attention you’re giving your own kids versus the guys you’re seeing. It is multiple guys, isn’t it? And that one is married, yeah?”

Stacy just gave him the finger as she got into her car, slamming the door. Chase sighed, shaking his head.

“She’s a damn piece of work. Don’t know how that idiot puts up with her.” He glanced down at Sam and Grayson. Grayson was biting his thumbnail, a nervous habit he’d gotten from Chase himself, and Sam was watching him with wary eyes. 

“I want my dad,” She said softly and Chase sighed, letting the illusion he’d held disappear as Stacy’s car rounded the corner away from them. 

“Perceptive little brat, aren’t you?”

Static and glitches warped the very air around the trio, white noise like an unused TV channel filling their ears, causing Grayson to whimper and Sam to clap her hands over her ears. However, she soon pulled them away to grab her brother protectively, as if she could really do anything to protect him, or herself.

Anti turned to give the kids a too-wide grin.

“How’d you know I wasn’t your dad?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to make a sequel to this because I loved this idea so much. I also have an idea for a third part so stay tuned ;)
> 
> I also had a ton of fun fleshing out some of my headcanons for the egos so if anyone wants to chat, shoot me a DM on tumblr, my username's endlcss-possibilities

When Chase arrived to an empty, locked house, his first thought was that Stacy had finally gotten tired of appeasing him and letting him see the kids on the weekend.

He spent several minutes on the porch trying in vain to get in contact with Stacy, but of course there was no answer. 

Of course.

“Chase! Are you back so soon? Did one of the kids forget something?” Chase turned to see their neighbor smiling at him from her own porch.

“Sup Signe? No, I just got done with work. I was supposed to have the kids this weekend. Did Stacy take them somewhere?” 

Signe frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“No, she left for her work seminar. I thought you took the kids; I saw you leave earlier with them. I just figured you got done with work early or something.”

“Wait, you saw me take the kids? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” 

Before Chase could comment, his phone chirped, signaling a text from Stacy.

_ -What do you want? _

_ -Where are you? Where are the kids? _

A moment passed, Chase started to chew on his thumbnail nervously, hoping that this was some kind of joke.

_ -Are you kidding me? You left with them an hour ago! Don’t do this to me Chase, I’m busy. _

_ -I didn’t take them, I just got off work! _

_ -Very funny. Stop texting me. If you lost the kids, that’s your own fault. I’m turning my phone off for the rest of the weekend so I can actually get some work done. _

“Shit,” Chase whispered, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Shit shit shit.”

“Was that Stacy?” Signe jogged over to him.

“Yeah, she said that I took the kids an hour ago. An hour ago, I was filming, Signe! How could I have possibly picked up the kids?” 

“That’s really weird, because I know I saw you. Though come to think of it, you’re wearing different clothes than you were before.”

“How the hell is that possible? How could Stacy just let the kids go with someone who wasn’t me?”

“It wasn’t Jack, was it?”

“No, you know he’s still in that co-” Chase stopped in the middle of his sentence, then grabbed Signe’s arm and started to tug her towards his car.

“Whoa, Chase what the hell?”

“It’s him, it’s Anti, he took them. I know it.”

“Wait, Anti took your kids?”

“I think so. And if that’s the case, then I need help,” Chase said grimly. “Man, Schneep isn’t going to like this…”

~~~

“You think Anti did what?” Henrik paced in front of the two, running his hands through his hair. “Are you sure?

“Well, no I’m not  _ sure _ ,” Chase said. “But how else could Signe have seen me taking the kids an hour before I showed up to get the kids? I mean, Stacy’s not the brightest, but she wouldn’t just hand over the kids to a stranger, so it would have had to look like me. And I don’t think any of the other egos would just randomly go pick up my kids. No, it was Anti for sure.”

“But why would he do this?” Signe asked quietly from her chair. 

“Anti has a bit of a vendetta against us,” Henrik said tiredly. “Because we try to protect Jack. This is just his way of getting back at Chase.”

“By dragging his kids into it?” Signe sounded vengeful now. “That’s horrible.”

“That’s Anti.” Chase slumped into a chair. 

“Well we have to do something! We can’t just let him hurt those kids!”

“Signe, you don’t have to do anything,” Henrik soothed. “This is our problem.”

“Yeah, I don’t want more innocent people tangled up in this,” Chase said. “Bad enough that I let Anti take my kids. I won’t let him hurt you too.”

“But I want to help!”

“Signe, I don’t think Jack would want you to get hurt either,” Henrik pointed out.

“Well he’s not here to tell me not to!”

“I think I know why he likes you,” Chase muttered and Signe punched his arm irritably. 

“Where would Anti keep your kids?” She asked and both egos paused to think. 

“He would probably go somewhere that we wouldn’t expect,” Henrik said.

“Yeah...the last place we’d think to check…” Realization dawned on Chase’s face. “Somewhere he has access to, but isn’t being used right now.”

“Jack’s house!” Henrik said, catching on to what Chase was getting at. “Jack’s obviously not using it, and Anti can use his computer to travel through. I’ll get a message to Marvin and Jackie. Hopefully they’ll get it in time to give us some help.”

~~~

“Signe, are you sure you-?”

“If you continue that sentence, I’ll hit you again,” Signe said calmly. “You know that I want to help you.”

“Okay Henrik, you heard it here first. If she gets hurt, I tried to stop her from doing this. So Jack can’t yell at me.”

Signe glowered at him and Henrik snorted.

They were in the back hallway of Jack’s house, trying to figure out where Anti could be. A shrill scream drew their attention and Chase swore, gun materializing in his hand.

“Sam. If he fucking hurt her, I swear to God…” Signe put a hand on his arm and the trio continued up the stairs towards Jack’s recording room where the scream had come from. 

Chase tried the door and found it locked.

“I didn’t even know this door  _ could _ lock,” He muttered. “Back up.” 

Signe and Henrik obeyed and Chase shot the lock, slamming the door open. Anti looked up sharply, mismatched eyes narrowing.

“I’d stay there if I were you,” He said with a grin. “Otherwise your sweet little girl will get really closely acquainted with my knife.” 

He was holding Sam by the hair, half lifting her off the floor. Grayson was laying on the floor by the door, unmoving, but he thankfully looked unhurt. 

“Let them go, Anti,” Henrik said calmly, stepping forward with his hands out. “This doesn’t involve them.”

“It does now,” Anti giggled. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll let them go in exchange for their father.”

“You little shit-” Chase lunged forward, gun coming up halfway before Henrik caught his arm as Anti tightened his hold on Sam. The girl cried out when the knife pricked her skin and Chase stilled, looking murderous. 

As they’d been talking, Signe had crept over towards Grayson, scooping him into her arms. Before Anti could do anything, she’d been out the door, taking Gray with her to another room. Chase’s gun kept Anti from doing anything, but the glitch seemed content to just laugh.

“So you brought reinforcements this time, did you? Not much a human girl can do in the way of help for you. Did you have to resort to her instead of Marvin and Jackie?”

“She got him out of the way, didn’t she?” Chase taunted. “Now you can’t hurt him.”

“I never wanted these brats in the first place,” Anti spat. “They were just to lure you here. And here you are, lamb to the slaughter!” 

Sam suddenly twisted in Anti’s arms, one hand going to shove the knife away from her throat before she lashed out, kicking him in the shin. 

“Sam!” Chase gasped as Anti swore and grabbed for the girl again. But Sam ducked under his grip and flung herself into Chase’s arms.  “Sam, what were you thinking? Are you alright?” 

He tilted her chin up and his eyes widened. 

“Chase? What’s going on?” Henrik had gotten in front of Chase in case Anti got it in his mind to try anything. However, the glitch was in the same boat as Chase, just staring. Henrik looked down at Chase and Sam and saw what Chase was so enthralled with. 

Sam’s eyes, instead of brown, were glowing a deep wine red instead. Even as they watched, the color faded and the girl slumped in Chase’s arms. 

“Sam?!” Chase shook her, obviously worried.

“Don’t worry, she’s alright.” Signe’s voice came from behind them. 

Signe, who had the same red eyes as Sam had.

Signe who had a red glowing aura around her.

“Signe…?” Chase said hesitantly and he noticed that even Henrik was on guard now.

“Well well...not so human after all, eh witch?” Anti’s voice made them jump. He’d been so quiet that they’d actually forgotten about him. He’d gotten back to his feet, knife held loosely in his hand.

“Witch?” Chase asked, turning to look back at Signe.

“My name is Wiitchu and I’m Signe’s ego,” She said with a sharp grin. “I told you I could help you.”


End file.
